<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When The Doors Open by Sculderfan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23183383">When The Doors Open</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sculderfan/pseuds/Sculderfan'>Sculderfan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The X-Files</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:01:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>699</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23183383</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sculderfan/pseuds/Sculderfan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a holiday weekend and the building is empty, or is it?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>When The Doors Open</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sorry, I got bored.</p><p>I do not own the X-files, nor any of the characters. I just like to play with them for awhile. I'll put them back when I'm done.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was late for a Friday before the holiday weekend. Anyone with any brains had found reason to leave hours ago and crept out to cry freedom for 3 days without the tedium of a j.o.b.</p><p>Mulder and Scully were not so lucky. Mulder had a report he swore he'd get finished in the bowels of the cramped, stuffy basement office. Scully had said goodbye for the weekend and headed up to turn in hers before escaping, but Skinner had caught her as she was dropping it into his secretary's inbox and called her into his office.</p><p>"Agent, Scully? A moment?" He called through his open office door.</p><p>"Oh, shit! What now?" She muttered under her breath as she tucked a strand of red hair behind her ear and dropped her briefcase and purse on the desk. She turned and went into his office. </p><p>"Yes, Sir?"</p><p>"I wanted to ask you and Agent Mulder about an alleged incident on your last case involving some pilfering of records from a City Office without proper authorization…. Again."</p><p>"Oh  brother", Scully thought to herself. She had tried to tell a Mulder not to 'borrow' those files.</p><p>Her eyes were a tranquil sea but not quite dead calm as she looked at her boss. "I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about, Sir.'</p><p>The look on Skinner's face cried bullshit but they'd danced this particular waltz many times over the years. His mouth almost twitched on one side as he fought to keep a smile hidden. </p><p>"Perhaps Agent Mulder might have some insight?'</p><p>"You'd have to address that with him. I don't know what you're talking about." </p><p>"Is he still in your office?" </p><p>"Last I knew. I was just dropping off the Morrison case report before leaving for the weekend. He was going to finish his report then do the same."</p><p>"Let's go see, shall we?" He said rising to his feet. He motioned to her to precede him toward the door. With an unsubtle air of a kid being dragged to the principal's office,  Scully picked up her belongings and trudged toward the elevator. Skinner reached around her arm and  jabbed at the button. Since nobody was left to use it, the elevator car was still waiting and the doors opened immediately. </p><p>"Are you sure this can't wait till we get back, Sir?" She asked hopefully, looking at her watch, as they stepped into the car.</p><p>"Shouldn't take long then you can be off." Skinner said.</p><p>The sigh that escaped her petite frame would have been more likely to have come from his much larger one. "So close," she thought.</p><p>She watched the numbers light and go out in miserable silence till the vibrations hit them. Rhythmic and low, they both could feel them in the walls and floor of their descending cage. </p><p>"What the hell…" Skinner murmured, looking at Scully who was also bewildered.</p><p>The pulsing vibration got stronger as they drew closer to the basement. As the doors opened, they were hit with it. The wall of sound. Skinner looked constipated, Scully smothered a giggle.<br/>
She held her finger to her lips for silence as they crept forward. Scully slowly opened the door to their office but she needn't have been stealthy. The occupant within was blissfully lost playing air guitar to the now almost deafening beats coming from a portable player hooked up to his computer's speakers. Just as Mulder wound up for a flashy finish,  he turned around to see Scully trying to smother a laugh and Skinner, arms folded, trying to look stern. </p><p>Mulder froze, and dropped his arm, letting his air guitar drop into nothingness. The music pounded on until Skinner stepped forward and flipped off the speakers. The basement was instantly silent. </p><p>Mulder cleared his throat, the tops of his ears reddening as he studied his shoes. He dared a quick look up from under an unruly lock of chestnut hair only to meet Skinner's stern brown eyes. </p><p>"Sir?" He finally asked, taking a deep breath.</p><p>"Agent Mulder…." Skinner started, but then turned on his heel and left the office in silence that got thicker as his footsteps softened toward the elevator.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>